Rise of the Exiled Master
by NeoAmon678
Summary: Time changes people change a and of defiance against fate caused him to be imprisoned but now thanks to outside help he was free again


**Rise of the Exiled Master**

**Disclaimer I don't anything all character and the world belong to the rightful owner beside the plot of the story**

**Summary: Time changes people change a and of defiance against fate caused him to be imprisoned but now thanks to outside help he was free again**

**After playing another KH 3 and watching the descendant's movies this idea wouldn't let me go **

_Speaking_

_**G.F Speaking**_

**Chapter 1 Freed from the Chains **

**Realm between light and dark**

Sora young man around seventeen years with spiky brown was sitting on a Beach staring into the abyss that was the realm of darkness listening to the music of the Waves and closing his eyes and laid on his back and remembered how he got here.

**Flashback**

Sora stared at the Hooded figure that was the Master of Master leader of the Foretellers listening of his rambling of the past and how he destroyed his plan of creating the keyblade war and let Darkness win so that all could rest and begin a new and how he had no idea what kind of war it was before the Darkness choose the form off the Heartless.

Sora gave him no mind to his rambling his journey through the realm of death had been one off self-Discovery and after grumbling over everything he learned from the hearts off long dead people he came to a conclusion

All this Hatred and fighting over Kingdom Heart served one purpose and one alone too keep the gears of fate moving all souls were prisoners trapped in the pointless round off existence leading distracted blunted lives till death returned them always in ignorance this had to stop now.

He knew what he had to do and then maybe he will also finally get what he always truly wanted to freedom to seek adventures without having to fight this pointless war forever with that all in mind he began unleashing his true might a being born from His desire for freedom a Guardian Force.

Black flames and feathers blasted from his body and a being with a similar size to the Darkside Heartless began to form clad in black armor with Six demonic wings sprouted from its back also two Massive horns sprouted from his head forming a golden mask and a black double longsword with red shining symbols in hand appeared.

He spoke just one word _charge _and in seconds the Master and his Students were slain and as everyone began cheering in victory but stopped immediately as he screamed his final order. "_Destroy it and let the Chains of Fate be shattered sinful Strike!_

As his friend realized what he tried to and they tried to stop him but it was too late the G.F rammed his Blade into Kingdom Hearts causing it to shatter and a massive explosion of energy ripped his G.F apart and the pieces off it began to slowly fade out of existence then after it was completely gone Fate full of rage and as a last act of vengeance exiled him from the realms of light and dark while also robbing him off most his powers.

**Flashback End**

He was still laughing to himself when he remembered what he did he enjoyed every second of it again and again even if eons pass he still enjoyed what he had done and regrets nothing.

"_What do we have here a boy who pissed of my old friend fate and got exiled into the Twilight realm for it really sad I loved your journeys and all the chaos it spread it was very amusing for me"._

Sora turned in the Direction of the Voice and saw a blue cat with wings and golden band on his forepaws a normal man would be surprised but after what had seen and heard this was quite normal but what did this being wanted from him

"_oh how stupid off me let me introduce myself I am Chaos the bringer of change Master of Trickster, Master of Surprise and fates frenemy and sorry for not coming sooner I was taking a nap and only heard recently off how you screwed fate by blasting Kingdom Hearts into Oblivion his well-crafted drama simply blown to bits by a mortal I am still laughing about then I heard off your other exploits and found it so entertaining that I decided to return you to the worlds you came from okay would have to train again from scratch but he I restore your G.F to speed up the process and yes I could return you to full strength but then it would be boring for OP Characters get lame after a while" _Chaos explained.

Sora could only laugh at these beings antics and decided to trust him it's not that he had much to lose he grinned and nodded at Chaos.

Then both of them were gone and appeared area near a city Sora doesn't recognize and before he could ask Chaos were he brought him he vanished.

Sora shook his head and began inspecting himself it seemed chaos changed his Attire **(1) **and as he tried to summon his Keyblade but nothing happened he tried again and again it seemed he lost this skill again.

"_**Master stop this it won't work right now your skill to summon it seemed to junctioned to me now to make sure we don't draw to much attention to us I presume till you are strong enough again and if you desire a weapon we should buy one from the town ahead and is also like your new look green eyes and Orange hair makes you stand out**_ "spoke his G.F as his ethereal form appeared.

Sora le out a sigh and answered_ "I hope you are right with that assumptions Sataneal wait my appearance chance must be also Chaos doing but let's go for by the way how much of your power is back"._

_**Not much like you I lost most of it nearly every skill I was born with like my Hellforge skill that allowed me to make Gear out basic resources anytime you want also most of my Magic power is gone I can only cast one attack before I have to rest again so you will have to do most of the fighting till I am back**__**to full power **_Sataneal explained.

With said both headed into the Direction off the City.

**Chapter End**

**This idea didn't stop bothering me so I have written it down and I needed a Distraction from the Naruto ones so I thought that was nice**

**1 Sora new Attire is the Lord Nezha Adventure set from FF 14 minus the head gear**

**Where did the two land that the question is it not first I Thought of Auradon but why should I so got the idea it let you decide where they star via poll it let you decide **


End file.
